Overprotective
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress is going out on a 'date' as Po would call it, and Po is not happy about. So he set some ground rules before the guys picks Tigress up... One-shot that popped into my head. ENJOY!


Author's note:

Hey, so this is a one-shot, that I'M NOT planning on continuing. Hope you guys like it and review!

Tigress was going out on a date. Well, not really. According to her she wasn't, she was just going to get to know this guy a little bit better.

Right now she was in her room, getting ready. She actually didn't take that long but Viper didn't let her go with her usual vest, so now she is getting a whole make over.

Po was mad. He liked Tigress. Since forever. It wasn't fair that this guy just showed and managed to impress her. He was grumping, pacing back and forth on the hall of heroes.

He heard someone knock on the door. He suspected it was the guy.

"I'll get it!" He responded. He hurried and opened the door. A nice looking lion was standing there. He was smiling and he was holding a single red rose. Po narrowed his eyes and stared at the guy.

"Umm Hi" the guy stuttered awkwardly.

"Hey. Ok, we got to set some ground rules" po started to walk around the guy, watching him closely.

"This is NOT a date. She just wants to get to know you...and that's it" the lion let out a chuckle,

"Don't you think that's for her to decide?" Po shoot him a glare, so the lion cleared his throat and nodded.

"I mean, of course" po kept talking.

"I want her back at 10, not one more minute ok. And when I say 10, I'm referring to 15 minutes before! " the lion just shook his head in response.

"Good. Now she doesn't like to go to crowded places...so don't take her there. And she likes tofu, so buy her some. If it gets cold I expect you to give her something to cover up"

"Am I clear?" Po asked,

"Yes, sir!"

"Good"

"Ahem" the guys turned around only to find the feline and the snake leaning into the wall. Po had to blink a couple times. Tigress looked amazing. She was wearing a yellow vest with lotus flowers around her waist. She had one silver flower pin tucked behing her ear.

"Ok, now that you're done Po. I would like to get going" she started to lead herself and him to the exit.

"I am watching you" po mouthed. Tigress was smirking. Once they got out of view, Viper slithered next to Po.

"what was that about? " Viper as k ed with a sly grin.

"what was what about?" Po answered, avoiding her eyes.

"You were being overprotective of her, you do know she is Tigress right?" Po scoffed.

"Of course I do. I just wanted to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Alright? " po replied. Viper smiled,

"Really? I think there's another motive there" she said teasingly. Po narrowed his eyes at her.

"Like what?" He challenged her, with a smirk on his face. She would never figure out his secret.

"You like her" Viper spoke confidently. Po stepped back and widen his eyes.

"Don't tell her!" he screamed. Viper laughed.

"I won't, but you should. Who knows, she might be going on other dates" She said as she began to slither out. Po sighed, he knew Viper was right. And he knew he couldn't keep letting jealously have the best of him.

Later that day...10:04 to be precise.

Tigresswas returning from her date. She silently stepped into the Hall of Heroes, hoping not to wake up anyone.

"So how was your date?" Viper asked her. Tigress turned around startled, her eyes viewing the panda and the snake in front of her. Po was hoping to see the guy, after all, he was supposed to bring her back 19 minutes ago.

"It was not a date. But it was fine" she answered. Po widen his eyes,

"Are- are you planning on seeing him again?" He stuttered. Tigress watched him curiously. She shook her head.

"No. I don't like him that way" she said. Viper smiled at Po,

"Well, Tigress good night, I'm off to sleep. Besides, Po was telling me how he would like to have a talk with you" she grinned at Po, who was glaring at her. Viper winked at the feline, then slithered away. Tigress walked closer to where Po was.

"So what did you wanted to tell me?" She asked him softly, swishing her tail slowly from one side to another. Po shifted his eyes, then twiddled with his fingers.

"I was...wondering. .. Are you going on another date soon?" He blurted out. Tigress was taken back, she knew that was not what he was originally planning on asking her.

"Not that I know of" she responded.

"Great! So are you free tomorrow?" Tigress smirked and looked up at the happy panda.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She teased him, with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"...yes..." Po spoke lowly. Tigress placed her paw on his chest then gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Then yes" she stepped away and started heading to the barracks.

"Good night Po" she whispered, Po smiled and responded with another good night. Once the feline was no longer on his view, Po let out the biggest grin. He caressed his own lips, trying to find evidence that part of hers where there. He walked happily to his room and laid in bed,thinking about that awesome date

I personally think this is not one of my best works...however i did type it on my phone at 10pm, so I guess that's ok. I hope you guys like it and review. Karlita11, the next story I publish will be the one you wanted me to do!

-peace out:)


End file.
